


Momento di pace | MonteMista oneshot

by AlexandraMariaAnna



Category: Golden Wind - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: F/M, Gen, anyways this is around five years after the ending of golden wind so like, i love you bitch i aint ever gonna stop loving you bithc, i'm so proud of you, they all adults, this is for my sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandraMariaAnna/pseuds/AlexandraMariaAnna
Summary: Post-martial bliss doesn't last long.Or does it?---Guido Mista x Original Character
Relationships: Guido Mista/OC, Mentioned Giorno Giovanna/OC
Kudos: 5





	Momento di pace | MonteMista oneshot

_**IL BUON GIORNO SI VEDE DAL MATTINO** _   
**A good day starts from the morning.**

Being strong was something Monte Cappelletti was proud of. Hard work that she put into improving her physical strength, as well as the power of her stand was like a badge she wore on her chest, displaying it proudly to the world. It was one of the reasons that got her our of La Squadra Pulizia and into Don’s Elite Guard, after all. People bowing to her on the streets as she passed, the small smiles from the kids she was able to help thanks to her new position were the best payment she could get, even though she also received a hefty amount of spending money from Don Giovanna himself. She was happy with how she looked, and with how she acted.

As she watched her newlywed husband try to stop the bleeding from his nose, however, and the sun barely broke the horizon behind the large window with a wonderful view at the sea, she couldn’t help but wish she had the body type of Donna Alessandra. 

Guido Mista cursed under his breath as he stuck yet another tissue up his swollen nose. Being awoken with an elbow to his face was definitely not the best way to culminate his honeymoon, nor was it one that he in any way yearned for.   
“Do you want me to check if it’s broken?” she asked, her hands shaking slightly as she reached for her husband’s face. She felt her heart drop slightly as he sharply turned his head away, escaping her incoming palms.   
“Nah. It’s okay. If it’s broken I’ll just ask Giorno to fix it in the morning.” he muttered, embarrassed that he just admitted to needing his friend’s help again after he just set them up with a place to live. Then again, taking Golden Experience Requiem’s power into consideration, it would be easier than snapping one’s fingers for Giorno to get his nose back into working order.

Monte’s hands fell into her lap helplessly, and she fiddled with her fingers nervously. She wanted to help him out, of course, but she worried about doing more harm than good. She already busted his nose in her sleep, who knew what would happen next if she tried to undo the damage she had done.   
Mista glanced at his newlywed wife, the way she bit her cheek nervously and the slight shake of her hands making his heart drop to his stomach. It was obviously not her fault, and he didn’t blame her for busting his nose, but nothing he said would get through to her at the moment, lest he somehow magically took the pain and bruising away. 

“I’ll just go wash the blood off, to the bathroom. Give me a sec, Monte.”  
And just like that he was gone, leaving a small red stain on his pillow where blood has splattered, and a still-warm impression in the bed.   
Monte fell back onto her bed, the soft, silken texture of the sheets welcoming her body back like arms of a loving mother. She laid still for a moment, her eyes still not used to the darkness of the room - the moon not helping the case, as it was very close to new moon, and there was barely any light refracting from the porous surface of the large rock that made the nights oh so beautiful. She groaned, and turned to the side, her tired eyes locking with the drops of quickly drying blood on Mista’s pillow. 

Their relationship was an odd one. She knew him from the first day he joined Passione - Naples was her district, it was ever since she was placed in La Squadra Pulizia. Vigil, cleanup, disappearance. Where a body appeared, there appeared Monte Cappelletti. She did a great job, earning a small reputation between local capos and teams.   
Then there was Guido Mista. Freshly taken in by Bruno Bucciarati, his aim was true, but his results were messy, and whenever Monte’s phone called and his surname was dropped she couldn’t help but whine, knowing that cleaning up the blood, brain matter, and even making the corpse look presentable was going to be a hassle. 

They didn’t have any emotional connections, they didn’t even know how old each of them was, or what was their favorite flavor of gelato. Where Mista’s gun went, she followed, and that was the extent of their relationship. It was the routine he came to cherish. Maybe because of that he was not at all surprised when she suddenly walked out of the small church on Sardinia, claiming that she wishes to join the rebellion. He would never admit it, but his Mista’s heart leaped in joy at the shard of everyday life that came back to him. 

By the time they got married four years later, they were inseparable, seemingly trusting each other with their lives.   
And yet, here she was, lying in bed alone after wounding her husband in her sleep.   
She sighed and dragged her hands down her face so hard that she felt her eyelids separate from her eyeballs for a moment. Groaning, she buried her face deeper into the pillow. That night was a mess. He’s gonna keep his distance now and it’s gonna be awkward-

The door squeaked ever so slightly as Mista skipped back inside the room, humming to himself. He sat back on the bed and turned to Monte, a smile as wide as Italy itself on his face.   
“Guess what, Monmon!” he pointed at his face, poking his nose with his fingertip. “Not broken! Not even bruised! Guess you just hit a vessel!” He laughed and fell back on the bed with a soft ‘thud’, making Monte’s side of the bed rise just the slightest bit.   
“Are you serious?” She propped herself up on her elbow, curiously getting closer. “May I check?”  
He nodded, still grinning, and just like that, Monte touched his nose gently. It was smooth and cold to the touch. Guess that’s because he just washed it. No swelling, no bruises. It was just an everyday nose. 

A weight dropped from Monte’s heart as she retracted her hands. She smiled ever so slightly, but her arms still shook as she settled back on the bed.   
“I’m sorry, Guido,” she whispered as she clumsily shimmied closer to her husband. The said man slung his arm around her smaller form, and sighed, just once, to let all the stress and tenseness out.   
“This is nothing compared to when you shot me in the foot.” He laughed. Monte groaned.  
“Don’t remind me.” 

There were no more words shared in the moonlit room of a cliffside mansion. They both breathed evenly, their dreams creating a sonata that no one would hear, painting stories of both future and past. She squeezed his hand ever so slightly, casting a spell of luck to protect him in his sleep. He slept with one hand on the gun under his pillow, ready to protect the one he committed his life to.

They were happy. 

\-------  
Bonus scene:

Alessandra Giovanna wasn’t a deep sleeper. Then again, banging on her door at three in the morning was something that would wake up anyone in their right mind, or if they were not drugged until oblivion.  
Giorno sighed from his spot on the bed.   
“It’s Mista,” he said, turning around to face the door. “Only he would knock on someone’s door at this hour. If it was an assassin they would not have knocked.”   
Alessandra shifted on her feet, standing up and leaving the warm solace of the bed. If it was some dumb joke again, she would handcuff Mista to the entrance gate.

“Alright, you can stop banging now, I’m opening the door-” she was cut off by a sight of a man she knew very well doing his best to stop the gushing blood flow from his nose. Even through that, however, he managed to shoot her a devilish grin.  
“Yo, Alessa. Your husband around?”   
She stepped to the side, letting the gunman into the room. Giorno was already on his feet, alarmed by the sudden silence from his wife, heading towards the door as she spoke.   
“Christ in heaven, Mista, what happened?” he took his friend’s face gently into his hand and examined his busted nose in the pale moonlight. “This is definitely broken.”

Mista sighed at that revelation.   
“A little accident. Monte elbowed me in her sleep.”   
He pretended not to hear the snort that left Alessandra’s lips.  
“And you’d like me to-”  
“Fix it, yeah. Quickly, if you could. I told her that I’m going to the bathroom.” 

He didn’t need to explain it any further as Giorno summoned Golden Experience, and quickly, although not painlessly, set his nose back into its previous shape. Mista gave him a quick slap on the back, before running out into the corridor, towards his room. Giorno wiped his bloody hands on a handkerchief procured from the nightstand, and sat back onto his bed, silently in thought.   
“He’s a great husband, isn’t he? Probably didn’t want Monte to blame herself for what she couldn’t control.” Alessandra commented while closing the door. Giorno smiled.   
“Yeah. He’s something else, all right.” 


End file.
